hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Kyle
Hurricane Kyle was an erratic Category 3 Hurricane that caused devastation across the Yucatan Peninsula in early September 2020. Starting from a tropical wave that moved off Africa in late August, it traversed the tropical Atlantic, becoming a Tropical Depression on September 10. It intensified into Tropical Storm Kyle before making landfall on the Yucatan Peninsula later that day. As it crossed into the Bay of Campeche, a trough, highly unusual for the time of year, forced Kyle to turn back to the east and make landfall on the eastern side of the Yucatan Peninsula, one of the few storms on record to do so. After landfall, Kyle quickly weakened and dissipated over the Yucatan Peninsula on September 14. Kyle's unusual landfall location brought unprecedented damage to some areas of Mexico. Making landfall in Siho Playa, Mexico, as a Category 3 Hurricane, it brought extreme storm surge and heavy damage along with it. Over 200 people died due to landslides, and at least $500 million in damage has been confirmed. Following the storm's dissipation, President Trump commented on the unprecedented event, stating: "This may be one of Mexico's worst disasters in recent history." Meteorological History In late August, a tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa. Due to Saharan air entering the system's core, but otherwise favorable conditions, the wave changed little as it traversed the tropical Atlantic. On September 4, the wave entered the Caribbean sea, which was a little more favorable for tropical development. In a more moist region, the wave began to increase in convection and a gradual spin began to become noticeable. It became a potential tropical cyclone on September 7, as it approached the western Caribbean. The wave moved over Nicaragua on September 9, changing little. On September 10, Tropical Depression Eleven formed at 12:00 PM EST, but was not initially declared for another six hours. It approached the Yucatan Peninsula and intensified into a minimal Tropical Storm that night, and was named Kyle. After being named, Kyle immediately made landfall on the Yucatan Peninsula, and was initially forecast to dissipate. However, Kyle's core tightened up over the somewhat flat land, and the storm emerged into the Bay of Campeche on September 11. The Bay of Campeche was very favorable for tropical cyclone development, and it was noted that there was a 45% chance for a 60kt increase in winds in the next 24 hours. Kyle became a tropical storm again on September 12, and began to move southwest in response to a trough, which was exceptionally rare for the month of September. Kyle became much better organized as it lasted in favorable conditions, and it became a hurricane late on September 12, with an eye emerging on satellite imagery. Kyle continued to rapidly intensify over night as the eye became better defined and more symmetric. Kyle cleared out an unusually large and clear eye and became a Category 3 major hurricane on September 13, as it was beginning to move to the east. Shortly before landfall, Kyle attained peak intensity, with winds of 120 mph and a pressure of 953 millibars. Shortly after this, Kyle made landfall in Siho Playa, Mexico, at peak intensity. After this, Kyle was forecast to move over the Gulf of Mexico and potentially threaten Florida. However, wind shear increased against model forecasts, causing Kyle to weaken rapidly. On September 14, Kyle was declared a non-tropical low pressure area, and the storm moved to the northeast, crossing over Cuba and Florida, before losing definition north of Bermuda on September 18. Category:Category 3 hurricanes Category:VileMaster Category:Costly storms Category:Devestating tropical cyclones Category:Destructive storms Category:Deadly storms Category:Retired storms Category:Erratic storms Category:Rare storms